Older, but none the wiser
by Belladonna-Lilies
Summary: None the wiser on her 18th birthday, Mai Taniyama recieves one hell of a birthday present. Surprises are abundant and Lin might just blush, even the unruffle-able Naru is surprised. Made in China, batteries not included. Rated for later chapters.
1. Wanton Song

A/N Ok, I've been thinking on this one for a long time. I can't promise updates for this one, and I know I've been slow with the others, sorry everyone, but school has to come first right? I might have the next chapter for this one up soon, no promises though, because my computer has AIDs (ahem.. spyware..) and I have to find a hard drive with the right connection before it's up and runing again. As it is I borrow my brother's computer for a couple of hours a day.

Proceed... Oh, I don't own Ghost Hunt and no matter how much I beg and cry I never will..

* * *

Acceptance of Reality - Prologue for a Short Story.. or is it? (Short I mean..)

Lin jumped slightly as Mai's arms wrapped around him, turning his head to face her he spoke.

"Taniyama-san?" She just giggled and grinned back at him. _Don't tell me.. Oh no.. This was bad, really bad. Mai had been possessed by the spirit of Kenji-kun and we couldn't risk exorcising him again, not after the reaction Brown-san had received the last time. I stared at her for a moment, then I had to play with her, arigatou Kazuya-san. A right pain in my arse. Or crotch rather._

_I played and played and played, while the others stood outside the room talking. In the end Kenji-kun wanted a piggyback, and I had to oblige. Unforetunately I lost myself control at this point because having the woman you liked snuggled up on your back was not something you wanted at work. Especially when it isn't actually the woman. I burst out of the door, Kenji-kun still on my back and practically yelled at them. _

"_Enough of this!" I was not handling this very well at all. Although, you caould hardly blame me for that. She was climbing all over me, and it was having a marvelously horrible effect on my pants. They all turned to look at me and Takigawa-san started laughing._

"_Don't laugh, this is a serious situation." I can't let anyone find out. At least, not Brown-san and that damn priest. Kazu-san already knew, but of course he did, main reason he never responded to her infatuation was because he knew how I felt._

"_I guess we'll look for Kenji-kun," Kazuya-san said looking out the window. So we searched the church-grounds_, Mai still attached to my arm. I nearly died when Kazuya-san told me to look after Mai, to play with her. I couldn't take much more of this. I was going to have to find some alone time in a toilet or something. I called after him but he ignored me. Takigawa came over and asked Mai what she wanted to play, and reminded her that it would be ok because her _dad_ was there. He also reminded me that it wasn't really Mai, it was Kenji-kun. It was still Mai's body though!

Kenji-kun led us to the kitchen and we set about helping the women with the christmas cakes.

I wish Kenji-kun wouldn't smile like that.. It makes Mai look so cute!

In the end I lost control.. I couldn't help it. If she had kept it up.. I don't even want to think about it. Would have done something to regret. Then I lost it. Properly. My temper span out of control. In turn I lost Mai/Kenji. She was found in the end. Thank god. I would never have forgiven myself..

As it was, we set Kenji free, to go and be with his real father, and Mai was safe. All was good in the world. I sat with her while she slept in one of the spare beds at the church and I was finishing up a cup of tea when she finally came to. I looked at her and smiled, so glad that she was ok. I know that for the time being I am far too old for her, so I"ll wait until she's older. Not much longer, and until then, I can stay by her side. Can't I? We sat in silence, watch snow fall through the window and a comfortable silence settled around us.


	2. Stairway to Heaven

Lin woke up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He looked blearily at the clock on his beside table and blinked. Once. Twice. Three times. He knew that today was important, but why? He stared at the red numbers of the clock and swore. It was Mai's birthday. She was turning eighteen and he hadn't found anything to give her, no matter how hard he looked. He stretched and slid out of bed, settling on his feet and standing upright. Looking down he swore softly then turned back to the bed and began removing the sheets. As he bundled them up and dumped them in the washing machine his phone began to ring. He scooped it up in one hand as he headed for the kitchen, he held it to his ear then around a foot away.

--

A very drunk, very loud Ayako was on the other end of the line, and I could hear Takigawa trying to convince her to give him the phone, followed by a click and dial tone. I sighed and put the phone down. I put a teabag into my favourite cup and doused it with hot water. I looked down at the cup and smiled. It had been a gift from Mai actually, for Christmas last year she had given Naru and I cups for work. Which had never actually made an appearance there, which had made her laugh. Naru's had read 'I care about your problems, if they affect me.' and mine said 'I'm not your mother, I won't clean up after you.' I laughed softly and sipped my tea.

I went back into my bedroom and remade my bed, pausing to drink some tea occasionally. Just as I was finishing up, both the making of my bed and the tea, the door bell rang. I glanced down at my state of undress and sighed, grabbing the dressing gown from the back of my bedroom door as I headed for the door. Just as I reached the door it opened and Naru came in. He glanced at me and chuckled.

"Bad morning huh? I'll make myself some tea. Go get ready." I blinked at him and nodded, before turning away and heading for the bathroom. As I removed my dressing gown and boxers I heard the kettle boiling and Naru talking, presumably on my phone.

I immersed myself in the water, feeling it run over me, through my hair, a little longer than it used to be, and down my chest and stomach. I grabbed the soap and scrubbed myself down, before rinsing and getting out of the shower. As I wrapped a towel firmly around my waist I heard more speech coming from my living room, and it wasn't Naru's voice, was he watching the tv? I opened the door and stepped out, on my way to my bedroom, and my eyes widened. Mai was standing in my living room, and I was only wearing a towel. Bollocks.

I nodded and headed for my room, intent on dressing. I went in and saw my empty cup and I thought came upon me. I could use this to my advantage. I turned back to the door, and headed through the living room into the kitchen. I may as well get that coffee while I was at it right? Naru watched me and going by the expression on his face, he knew exactly what I was doing.

I made my way across the room, and tried not to laugh at Mai, she was blushing a fantastic shade of red. I turned on the kettle and turned back to her and Naru, smiling. She grinned back at me and laughed slightly.

"Oh, I'm forgetting my manners, happy birthday Mai." I stepped forward and held my arms out. She stepped forward and I wrapped my arms around her. She squeaked slightly as she remembered that I wasn't wearing much of anything. I laughed, low and deep and she giggled, blushing once again. As I stepped back Naru chuckled and looked at his watch.

"If we don't get a move on then Takigawa is going to drink all the sake.." He said meeting my eyes. What he meant was that if I didn't quit it with the flirting then he was going to kick my arse. He's an over protective big brother all right. I met him look for look and replied.

"I think, judging from the phone call I received earlier, that Ayako has probably already managed that." I'd hurry, just to shut him up. I went back into my room, dried off swiftly and began dressing. I could hear the murmuring of their conversation through the door and sighed. I always had trouble with that the whole long conversation thing.. Silences were more comfortable, as were facts and working.. I had to do something about that I told myself. I checked my outfit in the mirror I'd installed a few weeks ago and pulled a face. I was wearing a long-sleeved t-shirt and blue jeans, I ran a hand through my hair and winced. I'd only just realised that this was the first time Mai, or any of the others for that matter, aside from Naru, will have seen me not wearing a suit. Ah well... Here goes nothing. I pulled open my bedroom door and heard something fall to the floor. I looked up to see Mai reaching fo the cup which had apparently fallen from her grip and laughed again. Okay, so being out of a suit wasn't a bad thing.. I think..

Mai stood blushing, hands tightly gripping the cup, and apologized profusely. I smiled and took the cup, and Naru's, into the kitchen. I set them in the sink and retrieved my jacket from the back of a chair.

"We'd better get going, we don't want the others to get to drunk with you, do you Mai?" I said smiling, and I saw Naru smirk out of the corner of my eye. I held open the door as Mai headed through the door way, when I head he feet reach the stairwell I turned to look at him.

"What?" I said, he looked at me smirk sill firmly in place and chuckled.

"Not half obvious are you? I suppose you are going o tell her today then?" His smirk turned into a smile as I nodded, a blush forming on my cheeks. I swallowed and felt my nerves failing.

"Do you think.." His mocking smile fell away as he realised just how worried I was. I bit my lip and he stepped forward.

"It'll be fine, now lets get down to the car, can't keep the birthday girl waiting can we?" He said as he headed out the door, pausing only to squeeze my shoulder. I followed him, locking my door on the way. When we reached the car Mai was eying us suspiciously, hoping we weren't going to do anything along the lines of last year's drama this year. I think the only reason it was being forgone this year was because the others realised what as going on with me over the last few months. Pathetic isn't it? I'm almost ten years older than her... I sighed as I unlocked the car and we piled into the car. Mai decided to sit in the front with me, leaving Naru in he back. Mai immediately took over my radio and we drove in relative silence to Housho's home. We'd agreed to meet there because it was comfortable and not to far from the restaurant we were planning on visiting.

I pulled up outside his home and had to blink several times, not believing what exactly I was seeing. Housho looked up at us and mouthed 'HELP'. I trtied to contain my laughter, and failed dismally. Ayako was in one of the trees that bordered his fish pond.. I say in, what I really mean is dangling precariously out of.. I got out of the car and headed over, Naru and Mai's laughter following me. I sighed and hoped that the pond was particularly deep. I pulled off my trainers and socks, and folded the hem of my jeans up to my knees. I waded into the pond, which was thankfully only to my mid-calf and wrapped my arms around Ayako. She laughed drunkenly and petted my head as I carried her over to Housho. I passed her to him and sighed. The idea of these two starting a family was truly terrifying, but that's what generally follows marriage isn't it? I rubbed my forehead and turned back to my car, only to be handed my keys and tugged into the house by Mai. I looked for Naru only to find him carrying, to my surprise and no doubt to his own, my trainers, with a sock shoved into either one.

His gaze warned me not to breathe a words and I didn't. Mai bounced through the doorway, keeping her grip on my arm and led me into the living room. She released the captive arm only to flop down on the couch sighing. The other three appeared moments later and housho handed me a towel after placing Ayako in her chair.

"Thanks Lin.. Sorry about that.. Now.. What are we waiting for?" He grinned and went into the linked kitchen, appearing moments later with drink for all of us. John showed up, flustered as usual with one exuberant boyfriend at his side. I will never begin to fathom that relationship.. John and Yasuhara took up the spare space on the couch and Yasuhara passed Mai a small wrapped box with a beaming smile.

"Happy birthday Mai!" He said, and waited impatiently for her to open it. She stared at it for a moment and just as she was about to the front door banged open and we could hear Masako's yelling from the front door. I suppressed a smile and bit my lip. A young male ghost has been haunting Masako for the last few weeks and no-one has had the heart to exorcise him. She burst into the room and flopped down onto the last seat. I returned my attention to Mai and found, to my surprise that she was glaring at the boys, it seemed their present wasn't acceptable.. As a blush swept into her cheeks I realised that it was acceptable.. just embarrassing. I looked to her clenched hand and caught sight of the spine of a book. I chuckled slightly and turned to John.

"Did you two find that one together?" He blushed this time and I smiled more than ever. I glanced at Mai and saw that she appreciated it. She had hidden the book in her bag ad I mused to myself. If things went well maybe we could have a look through it. The Kama Sutra's Stairway to Heaven, what else should a pervert and a priest buy an eighteen year old for her birthday?

Naru and that others presented gift at that point and I sighed. I settled back into my seat and began to wonder if they planned on embarrassing he to death before I got to say my piece.. Probably.


	3. Dazed and Confused

* * *

A/N: I'd just like a to add a huge shout out to Bandelero-Casanova, hiya24, Gabryell-P- and the anonymous cracked for leaving me such lovely reviews. (And yes, John is.. hm.. Having himself a little fun in his off-hours as a priest XD but I'm one of those people that thinks that faith is what ou make of it, and if the christian god forgives everyone of their sins, then why not some priests too?)

* * *

I watched carefully as Mai took presents from Masako, Naru, and of course our happily married couple. She turned to me, eyes shining in anticipation and I paled slightly.

"Um.. I'll have it ready later, swear." She looked at me with a puzzled smile and I winced as Ayako's drunken laughter burst forth. Takigawa shushed her and told Mai to get to work, gesturing at the presents in her hands. John offered to hold the unopened ones while she started unwrapping them.

She accepted and I watched, in surprise as she slammed the side of the book he had give her into his stomach before carefully placing each of the other presents on top. She opened the envelope from Takigawa and Ayako first, and stared as two pieces of paper fell out. I caught sight of writing on one of them and rolled my eyes.

Mai eyed them wearily and reached down. The first one she picked up was a gift card for Cartier's and she gasped in shock before trying with all her might to return it. Didn't happen. She gave in and looked at the second one before reading aloud.

"I.O.U One empty house? What on earth Bou-san?" He just smiled and told her to open the parcel next. She leveled a glare at him, telling him that they spoilt her and her just laughed.

"It's your eighteenth birthday Mai, what did you expect?" She puffed out her cheeks and carefully opened the present that accompanied the card. It was rather small and I was, I admit, slightly curious, until I saw what it contained. A pair of lacy undergarments slid to the floor from her lap, and I wasn't sure whose face was redder, Mai's or my own. I stood rather abruptly, and asked if anyone else needed a refill on their drinks. Naru did so I took his cup and headed into the kitchen. It took me moments but I paused leaning against the wall. I waited a few moments, hoping for the blush to fade from my cheeks. I caught sight of a few photos that had been hung up around the room and went over to inspect a couple that caught my eye.

Most were from our investigations, and a couple were stills from video recordings. I chuckled slgithly, and wondered when they had managed to get hold of some of the footage. Here was one from the orphanage case that Ma had been possessed during. I stared at it for a moment, realising that someone must have been at the door peeking through the glass to get this shot and scowled. It was of myself sitting at Mai's beside, watching the snow fall. I sighed and jumped at the loud 'BOO!' that erupted beside me.

I turned and glared at Takigawa, having slopped water down my front when I was stared. He chuckled and lead me back into the living room.

"He was distracted by the photos.. and I got to surprise him," he seemed to be answering an unspoken question so I surmised that they had been wondering what had taken me so long. I slid back into my seat and realised that John and Yasuhara weren't on the couch any more and Masako was gone too...

"Where'd they go?" I asked Takigawa, who was standing next to my chair.

"They had uh.. prior engagements.. they couldn't get out of." I looked at him, puzzled. At the office we had all agreed to spend the entire day with Mai, as a group. He just shrugged and looked at Ayako, who was snoring loudly in her seat.. or out of, as she was gradually slipping to the floor.

"Mai.. I'm sorry about the way things seem to be going.. It's your birthday after all, and it's not everyday a girl turns eighteen. Let me just put Ayako in bed and I'll try and fix something." She just smiled, nodding, she really didn't seem to care, I think she was just happy to have a family around her. "Naru, could you give me a hand with Ayako? She's heavier than she looks." I puzzled over that, he'd had no trouble carrying her insi.. Oh. They weren't..

I sighed, and withheld the desire to bury my face in my hands. Looks like they'd planned with out me. I stood and went over to the couch, sitting next to Mai, with her gifts between us.

"So. What did everyone give you?" She looked at me, and pulled a face. I chuckled quietly and waited for her response.

"Naru and Masako are the only ones who have given me even vaguely normal presents. The others seem to delight in making fun of me.." I couldn't help but smile, after all they were teasing me, more than they were teasing her, she just didn't know it yet. She held out a small carved, wooden box to me. "This is what Masako gave me," Enclosed were two elegant combs, and I winced in recognition. They were usually wedding or engagement gifts.. Thank god Mai hadn't realised that. "And this is from Naru." She said pointing at a box in front of the couch. I leaned over and peered into it. I got the shock of my life when a ferret poked it's head out of the box and squeaked at me. I must have squeaked, either that or my expression must have been funny. Mai was laughing, rolling back and forth on her seat, going pink in the face.

I reached my hand into the box and carefully lifted th little beast out. I eyed it carefully and when I spotted the white streak along it's spine my eyes widened in shock. It was Charlie... The ferret Mai had rescued on a previous case. It has been possessed, ironically, by a weasel demon. I held him up and outwards, towards her.

"Mai.. Do you realise..." I watched her face, hunting for any kind of recognition but found none. "Mai, it's Charlie." I winced and shook my head, as her squeal pierced my ear drums. She jumped forward, wrapping her arms around me and staring at Charlie and delight. I fought a blush and let Charlie scurry onto Mai's shoulder, where he burrowed under her hair.

She seemed to come back to herself at this point and released me, blushing. I decided that it as time. I had to tell her, right? I fidgeted in my seat for a moment, and felt heat rise into my face as I realised that I was acting like a child. I straightened and looked at Mai. She was lifting her hair up, and attempting to slide one of the two combs into place in her hair. I chuckled softly, as she grew more and more frustrated before reaching over and taking it from her. She eyed me curiously but turned when I gestured for her two.

I lifted her hair into place and carefully slide the first one into place before reaching over her shoulder for the second. Without a word she passed it to me and I repeated the process. She turned back to me and I spoke, unintentionally.

"Beautiful." I breathed and Mai blushed, brighter than she had before.

"Wha.. What did you..?" She asked in shock, I think. I opened my mouth to reply as a scream shook the house. I stood before I realised what I was doing and headed for the door to the hall. Before I could reach it, the door opened and Naru's head popped through.

"Takigawa has the most interesting way of getting Ayako sober.. I'm not sure she's particularly happy about it, but it works..." He said chuckling. "I'm going to go find a towel." His hair was dripping wet.. I looked at him in curiosity and laughed again. "Let's say she needs a change of outfit.." I winced and went back to the couch as Ayako's voice stormed up the hallway.

"NARUUU!!" Mai started giggling and I smiled.

"You're especially beautiful when you're laughing." I said before leaning forward and pressing my lips against her own. She stilled and I pulled away, searching her eyes.

"Mai.. I love you.. and I know I'm nearly ten years older than you and I.. OW!" I rubbed the back of my head and turned to see John, Yasuhara, Masako, Takigawa, Ayako and Naru all piled up at the doorway glaring at me.

"You trying to ruin it you knuckle head?" I blinked at them and turned back to Mai. She was staring at me and I squeaked as she suddenly darted forward pressing her lips against my own. I blushed furiously as I felt her hand on my thigh and pulled away.

"Ma..Mai?" She puffed out her cheeks and laughed.

"You knew didn't you." She said glaring over at our sometimes-co-workers. I'm guessing that they gave affirmative responses because she rolled her eyes and curled up against me. "You are such an idiot." I sat there, dazed and confused for several minutes while the others carried a cake into the room and placed it on the coffee table. I read the words that had been written in icing across the top and raised my eyebrows.

"Happy Birthday Mai, and a big 'It took you long enough' to Lin, our surprisingly stupid friend." I looked at Mai, then the others and stayed quiet. Hopefully my ordeals were over for the day. Yeah. Right.


End file.
